Bollísimas felicidades, Granger
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Jane Granger y la muy pobre y desgraciada, muy desgraciada, Hermione no está teniendo para nada un buen día de cumpleaños./ — Bollísimas felicidades, Granger. [OS- Completo- Dramione]


_**Harry Potter es de JK ROwling y de la Warner y yo hago esto sin ánimos alguno de lucro y por mera diversión.**_

 _ **Este OS va dedicado a Duhkha por recomendar uno de mis OS para el día en el que nuestra querida Hermione cumple años. Y también va con especial dedicación a todas las Dramioneras que queréis leer un cumpleaños de Hermione con un toque Dramione.**_

 _ **Pues eso, que este OS tiene eso, un toque Dramione.**_

 _ **Sé que Makinetis me matará por esto, pero tengo que decíroslo, el otro día Miss Mantequilla me soltó la idea de que podríamos escribir un fic Dramione juntas, una especie de colaboración. Pero me dejó vestida y alborotada porque no me contestó mi PM y a mi NADIE me ignora.**_

 _ **[Por cierto ¿Os molaría leer una colaboración nuestra? Si es que sí ¿Qué te gustaría que escribiéramos?]**_

 _ **Así que en mi rabia la reto a que haga un OS Dramione sobre el cumpleaños de Hermione y que sea lo suficiente bueno para que Duhkha pueda recomendarlo el año que viene en la página de Facebook Fanfics Dramione.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para nominar también para que haga un fan art del cumple de Herms ¿Se nota que me ha dado pereza buscar una imagen? xD**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: B** ollísimas **f** elicidades **, G** ranger **.**_

Hermione odiaba su vida. Pero profundamente. La odiaba tanto que su odio daba toda la vuelta a la galaxia.

— Me dijeron que vendrían el martes a arreglar las cañerías —dijo enfadada contra el teléfono—. Y adivinen qué, estamos a viernes y aún nadie, absolutamente nadie, ha venido a arreglar el problema.

— _Ya lo sabemos señorita_ —le contesta una voz a través del aparato—. _Pero hemos estado algo liados y…_

— ¡Liada estoy yo que llevo más de una semana sin agua potable! —Chilla la castaña al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— _Lo sentimos mucho señorita_ —se sigue disculpando la voz del hombre a través de la línea—. _Intentaremos ir el lunes de la semana que viene a primera hora de la mañana._

— ¿¡Y qué coño esperan que haga yo hasta el lunes!?

— _¿Por qué no va a casa de su novio unos días?_

Y ahí es cuando cuelga el teléfono con rabia y bufa enfadada. ¿Novio? ¿¡Novio!? ¡Ella es Hermione Jane Granger! Ella no tiene novio, está casada y comprometida con su trabajo. ¿Es que no les ha llegado la circular dónde les informan de su salida del mercado sentimental?

— Que me vaya a casa de mi novio… Lo que hay que oír.

Se queda de pie en el salón y mira ausente todo lo que la rodea. Cajas y cajas por desempacar, muebles llenos de polvo, más cajas… Y ella que pensaba que mudarse no le causaría tantos problemas…

Una música estridente sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¡La tercera alarma! —Chilla mientras sale disparada hacia su habitación.

Porque sí, Hermione tiene cinco alarmas, sin contar las que le suenan durante el resto del día, la primera la despierta, la segunda le indica que finaliza su ducha matutina, la tercera que es hora de vestirse, la cuarta de desayunar y cuando suena la quinta ya debe estar en la calle camino al Ministerio.

Es tan organizada que su obsesión por el orden raya en la patología nerviosa. Lo que no sabe es que en ese día, todo, absolutamente todo, le va a salir mal. En sus prisas por ir a ducharse se tropieza con su pijama, se resbala y se cae de morros al suelo.

El resto de la mañana no le va mejor. Se tiene que duchar con agua fría en una palangana a la antigua usanza. Las tostadas se le queman, se derrama el café encima de la camiseta. Sale con el tiempo justo de aparecerse, llueve, se le rompe el paraguas, se le queda enganchando el tacón en una rejilla de alcantarilla y un camión pasa muy cerca de ella y la salpica.

Tiritando, empapada hasta el alma y con los labios firmemente apretados para que los dientes no le castañeen, entra al ascensor y gruñe. Todos los que han entrado en el ascensor con ella se apartan y la miran asustados, esa no es la Hermione que conocen.

Cuando el aparato se para en su planta, con toda la dignidad que le queda, que es ninguna, se dirige, cojeando a su despacho, y le arranca los informes y notas a su secretaria de la mano.

— Que nadie me moleste —gruñe entre dientes mientras intenta abrir la puerta, con tan mala pata que tira en vez de empujar y se le cae todo lo que lleva en las manos.

Con rápidos movimientos de varita lo levanta todo y lo entra flotando a dentro de su despacho, lo deja encima de la mesa y aprovecha para arreglarse la ropa y el tacón. Guarda la varita y deja el maletín a un lado de su escritorio.

— Mierda… ¿Dónde están los memorándums de hoy? —Hermione busca rabiosa entre los papeles que le ha dado su secretaria y en su afán tira al suelo una estatua que compró en China—. Genial, simplemente genial.

— Señorita Granger —la llama su secretaria que se asoma asustada por la puerta entreabierta—. Siento molestarla señorita Granger, pero debo informarla que la reunión que tenía programada con el jefe de departamento ha sido adelantada, empezó hace tres minutos.

Hermione suelta una maldición que hace que su secretaria se ponga roja al escucharla. Con prisas recoge el maletín que ha dejado por ahí y sale disparada a la sala donde se está celebrando la reunión. En sus prisas no se da cuenta de que la puerta de cristal está cerrada e intentando entrar se da de bruces contra ella.

Pero eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor viene después, cuando aguantándose la risa, un compañero se acerca a ayudarla y al entrar su jefe le hace un comentario sobre su peinado, exactamente no lo llama peinado, lo llama nido de pájaros, porque es en eso en lo que se ha convertido su pelo al ser empapado por el agua de la lluvia.

La reunión se alarga interminablemente, son las tripas rugiendo de Hermione lo que la acaba acompañada de las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros y de la mirada fulminante de su jefe.

Con pasos lentos y la cabeza gacha se dirige a su despacho, porque como castigo por llegar tarde, le toca revisar, pasar a limpio y hacer una circular de todo lo que se ha discutido y acordado en ese dichoso cuarto.

Hermione se salta la hora de la comida porque está haciendo el trabajo que su jefe opresor le ha mandado y se come una barrita energética que encuentra en su bolso.

Su alarma suena justo cuando ha acabado la circular y se la entrega a su secretaria para que haga copias y se las pase a sus compañeros. Con pasos rápidos coge sus papeles y se va volando a hacer de asistente de su jefe en un juicio.

Después de una reprimenda por parte del susodicho por haberse olvidado la túnica y tras media hora de juicio su teléfono vuelve a sonar estridentemente porque alguien la está llamando.

— Por favor señorita Granger, vaya a fuera y responda la llamada. Ah, y coja sus cosas y no se moleste en volver a entrar —le dice la estricta jueza del Wizengamot mientras la fulmina con la mirada y su jefe se dedica a matarla con la mirada rojo de la ira.

Ella también sale de la sala roja, pero debido a la vergüenza. Obviamente se resbala justo después de salir y queda espatarrada en el suelo. No sabe quién pero alguien cierra la puerta estrepitosamente detrás de ella.

Con rabia contesta el teléfono, que por algún desfortunio, no se le ha caído de la mano.

— ¿¡Qué!? —ruge incorporándose y quedando sentada de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¿¡Hermione Jane Granger, se puede saber dónde diablos estás!?

Hermione se aparta el aparato de la oreja con una mueca de dolor al escuchar la estridente y enfadada voz de Ginevra Potter.

— En el trabajo, por supuesto ¿Dónde quieres que esté? —Contesta ella con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose las sienes con la mano libre.

— En el trabajo por supuesto —la imita la pelirroja con un tono de burla—. ¿¡Pues no sé en tu casa tal vez!?

— ¿Por qué iba a estar en mi casa? —Cuestiona ella extrañada.

— ¡Por que hoy es tu cumpleaños y habíamos quedado en que íbamos a celebrarlo en tu casa!

La castaña boquea como pez fuera del agua y su mente se queda en blanco. Con la mano temblorosa busca entre sus papales, otra vez esparcidos, su agenda y la abre para comprobar con horror que hoy es el día de su cumpleaños.

El día de mierda de su cumpleaños.

— Yo… Ginny… Lo… Lo siento… Yo… —tartamudea torpemente contra el auricular.

— Ya es muy tarde —dice la otra mujer con un tono de voz ofendido y altanero—. Te has quedado sin tarta.

— ¿Qué has hecho con ella? —Pregunta con miedo porque sabe de primera mano cuan temperamental y psicótica está Ginny desde que está embarazada.

— Nada, tu ventana se la comió —contesta como quién habla del tiempo—. Por cierto, tenías una nota en la puerta, de un tal Sr Smith, parece ser que trabaja de fontanero, dice que ha venido a arreglar tu problema pero que como no estabas se pasará el lunes, chao.

Y sin más, su mejor amiga, le cuelga.

Hermione mira el teléfono sorprendida y como una autómata lo guarda en el bolsillo de su falda. ¿Cómo carajo va a limpiar ahora esa ventana si no tiene agua potable y vive en un barrio muggle? ¿Cómo?

Con el ánimo en los pies decide recoger sus cosas y volver a su despacho. Cuando entra ve que su jefe, amablemente, le ha mandado más trabajo para que haga ya que al no asistirlo en el juicio tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Hermione se pasa tres horas con los dichosos papeles y en el proceso se le rompen dos plumas, se le derrama un tintero, se corta el dedo con un pergamino y se da un golpe en el pie.

Cuando acaba, ya harta de la vida y todo, recoge sus cosas y en sus prisas por salir atrapa su chaqueta entre la puerta y el marco de ésta. Intenta abrirla pero no puede así que decide tirar de la prenda de vestir. Desgraciadamente ésta se rasga y Hermione sujeta en sus manos un abrigo roto.

Aun así se lo pone y apartándose el pelo de la cara se dirige rápidamente a su sitio especial de los viernes. La alarma suena indicándole que es el momento de salir a correr y ella la apaga y el dichoso aparato se le cae al suelo.

Recoge todos los trozos de su teléfono y hecha una furia, y un desastre porque entre el abrigo roto, el nido de pájaros que tiene en la cabeza y sus ojos de loca, parece salida de un manicomio, se acerca al escaparate de la pastelería y ordena lo de siempre.

— Un mocha con caramelo y un bollo de canela, por favor —se apoya con los brazos extendidos en la barra y la cabeza gacha escondida entre estos.

Sólo quiere que acabe su día…

— Lo siento, esto, em… ¿Señorita? Pero se nos acaban de acabar los bollos de canela —le dice la joven dependienta mirándola insegura.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Exclama la mejor amiga del Elegido alzando la cabeza y mirando penetrantemente a la pobre empleada que salta asustada en su sitio.

— Sí… Acabamos de venderle el último a ese señor de ahí y…

— ¡Me da igual a quién se lo vendieran yo quiero mi bollo de canela! —Chilla ya bañándose en la histeria y dejando salir toda su frustración—. ¡Yo sólo quiero mi bollo de canela y mi mocha con caramelo! ¿¡Es mucho pedir!?—Se incorpora y se acerca peligrosamente a la barra—. ¡Yo creo que no!

— Ya… Pero mire señorita…. Es muy tarde y la cocina está a punto de cerrar y no da tiempo a hornear más… Si vuelve mañana le guardo los que quiera…

— ¡Pero es que no lo quiero mañana lo quiero hoy! ¡Todos los viernes al salir del trabajo vengo aquí y me tomo un bollo con canela y un mocha con caramelo antes de ir a casa! ¡Y si usted —le dice apuntándolo con el dedo—. Me dice que no les quedan más, entonces… Entonces… Habré tenido un cumpleaños de mierda! —Hermione hunde derrotada su cara en sus manos y continúa con su diatriba más calmada y con voz lastimera—. Acabo de mudarme, no tengo agua potable desde hace una semana, se me ha roto un tacón hoy, me he chocado contra una puerta de cristal, el juicio que tenía me ha ido fatal, debo limpiar un pastel de una de mis ventanas porque la mujer de mi mejor amigo es una loca temperamental debido a su embarazo, y por si eso fuera poco voy con ¡Esto! En la cabeza —Hermione se aparta las manos de la cara y tira de su pelo en diferentes direcciones—. ¿No cree que esto ya es castigo suficiente para mí? ¿¡No cree!?

Sorbe ruidosamente por la nariz y se muerde el labio negándose a llorar a causa de su falta de bollo de canela.

De repente, una cálida y fina mano hace que ella deje de agarrarse del pelo y deposita en su palma abierta un irresistible, calórico y sensualmente cubierto de azúcar glas, bollo de canela.

— Toma, Granger, parece que tú lo necesitas más que yo —alza la vista asombrada y puede ver cómo los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy la miran divertidos y una sonrisa se forma en sus finos labios—. Bollísimas felicidades, Granger.

Y sin decir nada más se aparta de ella y sale de la tienda con paso lento pero firme. Parece que esté en un pase de modelo o que el tiempo pase más lento entre ellos dos. Anonadada observa como la puerta se cierra tras él y la campana del establecimiento suena indicando que un cliente acaba de marchar.

Hermione ignora qué hacía Draco Malfoy a esas horas de la tarde en una pastelería muggle. Pero no le importa, con cara aún de imbécil, sale a paso rápido por la puerta y ve asustada como está cada vez más lejos de ella.

— ¡Eh Malfoy! —le chilla poniéndose su mano libre al lado de la boca intentando amplificar el sonido de su voz—. ¡Muchas gracias por el bollo!

Él no se gira, simplemente alza su brazo derecho y mueve la mano indicándole que todo está bien y acepta sus palabras.

Ella lo observa con una sonrisa de boba hasta que ya no es capaz de distinguirlo entre la gente que circula por la calle.

Ansiosa le da un mordisco a su bollo y en un gemido de placer piensa que nunca ningún bollo de canela le ha sabido tan bien. Y sabe que eso se debe a que ha sido Draco Malfoy quién, en su buena acción del día, o de la vida, ha decidido ser amable con un ser humano y alegrarle, un poco, el día de mierda que ha tenido.

Fue irónico, pero Hermione nunca pensó en ese como su peor cumpleaños, y todo porque Draco Malfoy le dio, amablemente, el último bollo de canela que quedaba en la pastelería.

Qué cosas.


End file.
